Pyra
Pyra (Japanese: , Homura; English dub: ) is the heroine of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Special Legendary Blade who grants tremendous fire-elemental power to her Driver, Rex. As a Blade, she is immortal and has the ability to recover from injuries quickly; however, she will die if the Core Crystal on her chest is destroyed, or when Rex dies. Pyra and Rex embark on a journey to search for Elysium, and Rex is devoted to protecting her. Pyra was designed by Masatsugu Saitō, the lead character designer for the game. Appearance Pyra has short neck-length red hair, red eyes and fair skin. She wears red battle armor with a tiara. Personality Despite being known as one of the most dangerous Blades in history, Pyra is a kind-hearted, soft spoken young girl who desires peace among both Blades and Drivers. Despite being gentle around people, she is not afraid to fight and will do so when the people she cares for need her help. Despite her bright smile, Pyra is very doubtful of her worth and still feels guilty from her past mistakes. Story Pyra is also known as the Aegis, the legendary Blade with an emerald Core Crystal. She is sought by multiple people, such as Bana, the Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild, and the organization known as Torna. As the Aegis, Pyra can transform into her alternate form, Mythra; both are incarnations of the same Aegis blade. As revealed by the Architect, her true name is Pneuma. Abilities Statistics These stats correspond to Pyra wielding the Primitive Sword with no Aux Cores or Affinity Chart rewards. Specials * Lv. 1 - Flame Nova - Absorb ether from the air and transform it into fighting spirit. * Lv. 2 - Prominence Revolt - Pillars of fire erupt from beneath all enemies. * Lv. 3 - Blazing End - Concentrate attack on a single enemy, incinerating them. * Lv. 4 - Burning Sword - Cleave the enemy with a giant sword of flame that detonates on impact Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art Battle Skills * Purifying Flames - Special has 5% to 15% to chance to defeat non-boss enemies up to 20% HP. * Resplendence - Increases Blade Combo damage by 24% to 72%. * Flaming Edge - Increases critical damage by 10% to 50%. Field Skills * Fire Mastery - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 * Cooking - Lv. 3 Cooking Pyra can cook at Tora's House and later Corinne's House. Initially Pyra only knows how to cook Glitterbake, Hot Moonbeam Salad, and Meatball Pot-au-Feu. She can learn additional recipes by purchasing them from Informants or completing Quests. Pyra's cooking skill eventually allows her to prepare: * Glitterbake * Hot Moonbeam Salad * Meatball Pot-au-Feu * Tricolor Bowl * Addam's Supercakes * Pan-Fried Tartari * Roast Meat Tagliata * Sunshine Pie * Acqua Pearl Pazza * Pyra's Baked Redfish (DLC) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Literature * Pouch items: Jenerossi Tea (Drinks), Woodgrain Alphorn (Instruments) Affinity Chart Etymology The word Pyra comes from the Ancient Greek, which stands for "flame colored" or "red fire". Her Japanese name, Homura comes from ( ) meaning "flame". Trivia * Pyra's Japanese name, Homura, is the same as the Skell weapon HOMURA in Xenoblade Chronicles X. * The blue-green core on Pyra's chest and sword has a similar shape to that of the Lifeholds in Xenoblade Chronicles X and the Zohar in Xenosaga. It resembles a Latin cross, but with shortened side arms. * The USB Deluxe Edition of the Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack is a gold-colored USB stick shaped like an Aegis's core crystal, inscribed with the ancient Greek word πνεῦμα (pneuma). Merchandise Nintendo has announced a Pyra figure made into a 1/7 scale by Good Smile Company. The figure is approximately 210mm in height, and is based on a concept art designed by Masatsugu Saito. It will be released on December 2018 for ¥18,333. External Links * Production note about the Pyra figure on the official Japanese website * Pyra figure on the official Good Smile Company website fr:Homura es:Homura